Operación PLAYA
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Pero tal vez, en ese pequeño momento, están haciendo todo bien


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>• Titulo:<strong> Operación PLAYA..**  
>• Claim: <strong>Islas Británicas  
><strong>• Resumen:<strong> Pero tal vez, en ese pequeño momento, están haciendo todo bien.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> OCs. Irlanda (Cian), Irlanda del Norte (Liam), Gales (Oliver) y Escocia (Ian).  
><strong>• Disclamer:<strong> Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.  
><strong>• Notas: <strong>Producto de mi aburrido fin de semana -.-

* * *

><p>El verano estaba siendo muy benevolente con ellos, al punto de que habían tenido que sujetarse a una botella de agua, e incluso Arthur que era el más reacio a desprenderse de sus ropas, estaba en un simple short y con el ventilador directo; y si Norte no se había paseado desnudo por la casa, era porque Arthur le había dejado muy en claro lo que le pasaría si no tenía un mínimo de decencia.<p>

Escocia se había adueñado del sofá, y estaba estirado por todo lo largo, sólo en short y con un pañuelo frío cubriéndole la cara; Irlanda del Norte tenía la cara metida en el congelador y Gales aún no salía de la ducha, e Inglaterra dudaba que fuera a hacerlo en un tiempo cercano.

—Hace demasiado calor, casi extraño la primavera y las lluvias —murmuró Escocia, tanteando con la mano, buscando enrollar en el pañuelo otro montoncito de cubitos de hielo que tenía en un tazón al pie del mueble.  
>—Nunca están satisfechos; sí llueve se quejan de que el verano apesta, y si hace sol, extrañan la lluvia —Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos, pero debía admitir que él también extrañaba un poquito del viento de la primavera, y con disimulo se limpió el sudor de la frente.<p>

Irlanda del Norte entró en ese momento con un tazón lleno de cubos de hielo, y era obvio que ya había encontrado el aperitivo del día. Al menos, pensó Inglaterra, estaría entretenido un rato. Gales bajó unos minutos después, y la humedad del cabello le escurría por el torso desnudo, y sus hermanos le miraron con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué? Sólo vine porque me dio hambre, tomaré algo y regresaré a la ducha —se explicó, sujetando la toalla con fuerza—. Y ni si quiera lo intentes, Norte, o voy a patearte la cara, y sabes que lo haré.  
>—Nah, déjalo, hermano. Jugarte una broma requiere de energía, y hace demasiado calor para que me den ganas de intentar cualquier cosa —respondió Irlanda del Norte, desde su "cómoda" posición en el piso de la sala.<p>

Escocia abrió un ojo y los miró, carraspeó llamando la atención de sus hermanos, quienes estaban demasiado acalorados para discutir (de momento) entre ellos, y no sabían porqué les estaban llamando la atención.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la playa? Hace calor, el agua es fría, y seguro incluso Irlanda se incluirá bajo estas condiciones —sugirió, mirando significativamente a Norte—. Y tú, niñato, si no te comportas te quedas ¿oíste?  
>—Tsk —Irlanda del Norte hizo una mueca y mordió un cubito de hielo—. Lo haré, lo haré.<p>

Y con comportarse, Escocia se refería a que Irlanda del Norte no volvería a arrojarlo desde un acantilado sin previo aviso. A Gales le pareció buena idea, y subió a ponerse algo de ropa al igual que sus hermanos mayores, Inglaterra, por su parte, no lucía tan animado. Sí, le gustaba el mar, y jugar en la playa (con Portugal) pero actualmente… no había ido con sus hermanos.

El viaje fue horrible, a mitad de vuelo se le había acabado la batería del psp a Irlanda del Norte, y aburrido y malicioso como era, no encontró mayor diversión que jodiendo a Escocia, quien le rompió la nariz, advirtiéndole de estarse callado o lo próximo que le rompía era la mandíbula; Norte había tardado un par de minutos en reacomodarse la nariz, ante las risas de sus hermanos menores. Arthur se había tomado más de dos tazas de té para relajarse y Gales (que le cambió el lugar a Escocia, porque ésta ya no aguantaba a Norte) se había puesto en un plan suicida, haciendo que Irlanda del Norte se pusiera de los nervios. Y no podían olvidar el pequeño incidente con la puerta del baño; pero al final, tras muchos inconvenientes, habían aterrizado.

El viaje en auto fue mucho más relajado, Irlanda del Norte iba manejando, Irlanda la hacía de copiloto, Escocia se había dormido y Gales e Inglaterra se turnaban para picar a Irlanda en la cintura y cuello, causando que Irlanda del Norte frenase cada cierto tiempo para darles un par de coscorrones y chillarles que los enviaría caminando si no dejaban de joder a su hermano (e interrumpir su conducción). Al final Irlanda pidió conducir y llegaron con tiempo sobrado.

Eso sí, todos bajaron y besaron el suelo en señal de agradecimiento por llegar vivos y enteros.

—Son unos exagerados —se quejó Irlanda, mirándolos mal—. Especialmente tú, Gales, siendo que mi forma de conducir es mucho mejor que la tuya, ¿verdad Liam?

Irlanda del Norte estaba abrazando a Inglaterra, temblando ligeramente y repitiendo con voz tenebrosa: «_Ni si quiera deberías tener permiso para conducir, Cian_», lo cual ocasionó la risa despectiva de Gales y una mirada de rencor de Irlanda, Inglaterra se apartó sabiamente antes de que Irlanda le cayese encima.

Escocia los miró, se terminó de poner el bloqueador y volvió a mirarlos, les hizo una seña a los menores que rápidamente hilaron el plan de su hermano mayor. Escocia se acercó por el lado frontal, Inglaterra por el flanco derecho y Gales por el izquierdo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Qué clase de comentario es ese, Norte? —reñía Irlanda, ofendido—. Todavía que acepto traer al cerdo a mis playas.  
>—<em>Mis<em> playas —corrigió Norte, mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. Además, es cierto, Cian, ¿no tenías vencido el permiso? De todas formas, creí que sólo tenías el preventivo —sonrió maliciosamente y picó a su hermano en la frente.

Gales, Escocia e Inglaterra siguieron acercándose, aprovechando que los gemelos se habían metido en su mundo. Ian amplió la sonrisa, los gemelos se la debían desde el año pasado. Arthur se detuvo detrás de Cian y Oliver detrás de Liam, y en cuanto Ian les hizo el conteo con los dedos, golpearon a los gemelos en la parte trasera de las rodillas, enviándolos al suelo.

Antes de que pudieran ponerse de pie, o reaccionar propiamente, Ian tomó a uno de ellos, se lo echó sobre los hombros y corrió hacia el mar, Oliver y Arthur se sonrieron antes de tomar al otro gemelo y cargarlo entre ambos. No sirvieron de muchos las amenazas de Liam, ni los chillidos aterrados de Cian (era quien iba sobre los hombros de Ian), porque en fracción de segundos ya los estaban arrojando al mar, y Arthur se había divertido especialmente al columpiar a Liam antes de arrojarlo metros lejos de la arena.

Decir que Ian, Arthur y Oliver estaba rodando por la arena, muertos de risa, sería decir poco. Los gemelos tardaron bastante en salir, y trataron de tomar su justa revancha yéndose primero contra Arthur, sin embargo, poco pudieron hacer cuando Oliver e Ian llegaron al rescate, y una vez más se vieron arrojados mar adentro. Dos veces lo intentaron, y dos veces fallaron.

Arthur no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de suficiencia con las olas arrojaron a los gemelos fuera del agua.

—Miren lo que trajo la marea, dos camarones —rió—. Creo que ya tenemos la cena, Oliver.  
>—Quiero comida de verdad, no suplementos —dijo el galés, haciendo una cara de asco—. Y con la cantidad de cerveza y alcohol que consumen, seguro saben pasados.<br>—Nada que algunas especias no puedan cubrir —agregó Escocia. Los tres hermanos rieron y chocaron las palmas, ante la mirada resentida de los gemelos.

Arthur se sentía extrañado, pero no diría nada en voz alta, y es que normalmente era Ian quien se unía a los gemelos para hacerles bromas a ellos, no al revés. Específicamente para hacerle bromas a él; Oliver le puso una mano en el hombro, señalando a los gemelos que ya habían olvidado (aparentemente) el plan de vengarse y estaban jugando a lanzarse arena con Ian.

—No lo pienses mucho, simplemente tómalo como viene, son los pequeños placeres de la vida —le dijo Oliver, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez por eso ellos se llevan bien.  
>—Tal vez tienes razón —admitió Arthur. Pero seguía con reservas—. Pero se sigue sintiendo raro —Oliver elevó una ceja y Arthur se encogió de hombros antes de continuar—. Ian no está siendo un bastardo, Liam no ha entrado en su faceta sádica y Cian no ha sido un dolor de cabeza, ¿qué más quieres que diga? Es extraño disfrutar de la compañía de la familia.<p>

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, ni si quiera había oscurecido aún (y por el equipaje de Gales, y la parada exprés en casa de los gemelos, seguro sería una noche de campamento), pero ya había empezado a refrescar más, y Arthur se lamió los labios, aún siendo una isla, sentía que no pasaba suficiente tiempo en el mar. No que pudiera de todas formas, nunca había aprendido a nadar.

Oliver le ofreció la mano y movió la cabeza en dirección al agua, Arthur lo entendió pero simplemente negó.

—No puedo, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró, aunque sus hermanos estaban lejos, nada les impedía oír bien.  
>—No dejaré que te ahogues —dijo Oliver, con una mirada seria. Y finalmente lo convenció.<p>

Era un poco extraño, pero Oliver le sujetaba de las manos mientras lo arrastraba por las olas, haciéndolo flotar; y se sentía bien. El agua en su cuerpo, levantándolo ligeramente, era como una caricia fina. Lo hacía sentirse vivo, y sabía que Oliver no dejaría que se hundiera, tal vez por eso era Gales en quién más confiaba.

—Patalea ¿sí? Te llevaré de regreso, pero debes patalear, y sumerge la cara para que nades más rápido, descuida, no te soltaré —dijo Oliver, y en cuanto Arthur lo hizo comenzó a arrastrarlo de regresó, y poco a poco comenzó a soltarle las manos, apenas sujetándolas, y sonrió al ver que lo estaba haciendo bien—. Es fácil, ¿no? —luego volvió a sujetarlo bien y lo hizo levantar la cabeza para respirar. Arthur asintió, tal vez no era tan difícil siempre y cuando Oliver no lo dejase a su cuenta, por esa vez.

Más allá, Liam y Cian estaban sentados en la arena, el marcado de la guerra con bolas de arena había terminado con ellos en la victoria; Ian miró de reojo a sus hermanos menores, y sonrió ligeramente, entretener a los gemelos era fácil, hacer que Arthur disfrutara algo era increíblemente complicado para él. Y es que nunca iba a entenderlo, y tampoco es que se esforzase lo suficiente en hacerlo.

—Es como si nunca pudiéramos entenderlos, ¿verdad? —dijo Cian, acomodándose el cabello y limpiándose ligeramente el sudor de la frente—. Oliver dice que disfruta nuestra compañía, pero termina pasando más tiempo con Arthur la mayor parte de las veces.  
>—A veces da la impresión de que son adoptados —agregó Liam, con una pisca de seriedad—. Pero no, ¿o sí? ¿Realmente lo son?<br>—Por supuesto que no, par de idiotas —Ian suspira y los golpea en la cabeza—. Los adoptados son ustedes.

Los gemelos hacen una mueca y protestan, pero enseguida lo toman con diversión, porque ellos son así, y pocas veces se toman en serio los comentarios, e Ian también es así; pero Oliver y Arthur no pueden distinguir la broma de la seriedad. Y a veces simplemente no pueden entenderse. Y a veces Ian piensa que si Oliver y Arthur fueran menos difíciles, menos cerrados y menos serios, sería mucho más fácil congeniar con ellos.

Liam se pone de pie y jala a su gemelo, y entre ambos jalan a Ian y le insisten en ir al agua, y que no es justo que sólo Oliver y Arthur puedan jugar, que ellos también quieren, e Ian los mira y se deja arrastrar por los gemelos, que al poco rato ya están imitando a Oliver y tratan de jalar a Ian como Oliver hace con Arthur, y Oliver los mira y bufa, diciéndoles que están haciendo todo mal, como siempre.

Pero tal vez, en ese pequeño momento, están haciendo todo bien. Y quizás no puedan verlo, pero Arthur sonríe ligeramente antes de volver a meter la cabeza en el agua y patalear, salpicando la cara de los gemelos quienes tratan de darle alcance, diciéndole a Ian que ayude y también patalee, y éste bufa antes de hacerlo; y Oliver los mira y piensa, y cree, que ese día han hecho algo bueno.

Porque Arthur nunca ha disfrutado las reuniones familiares, y si puede las evita, y odia verlos seguido y prefiere salir con Portugal, Noruega, Prusia, Dinamarca y Holanda, con amigos, o con Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Canadá, sus antiguas y preciadas colonias, que pasar la tarde con ellos, o incluso compartir el aire; pero tal vez ese día pueda decir que no han sido tan malos, que se ha divertido. _Que está orgulloso de que sean familia_.


End file.
